


Eigenlicht

by joouheika



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Manga Spoilers, Speculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 19:43:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16414709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joouheika/pseuds/joouheika
Summary: Captain Levi and Eren catch up. (MAJOR SPOILERS FOR CHP 110)





	Eigenlicht

Levi is grateful for the break to get some much needed sleep.

With him on duty he only needs a few soldiers backing him to keep in check that damn ape, that two faced fuck _Zeke Yeager_. But without him, more precaution needs to be taken, which means a bigger headache than the allnighters he'd often had to pull when Erwin was Commander to get all that shoddy paperwork done to appease some sort of means. Fuck. While Levi doesn't regret that decision he made back then... he still can't help but wonder what the situation would be like if Erwin was still alive. No way. No way would Zeke be able to push his weight if Erwin were around. But he doesn't want to think about that any more, least right now isn't the time for soulful contemplation. He's exhausted, and pushing anymore against his limit would be a danger to him and everyone else here. Especially if Zeke chose to exploit that opening should he deem it convenient. Levi has to count his lucky stars, as so far it hasn't been the case. Probably because Zeke hasn't met again with Eren yet. He knew the Rumbling would be sent to hell like he'll be if he tries any bullshit before Eren gets here. Levi hopes that brat hurries it up. Ah, but he ain't a brat anymore is he? Instead, those supporters of his that are helping make this happen...

It doesn't sit well with Levi but it isn't like he has a better plan. That was why for all of Erwin's faults, it was logic that made Levi follow him. He, who was always driven by instinct, knows a plan based on such can easily lead to ruin... because his life is ruled by such a thing. He cannot help but detest the cruelty of these circumstances. Since right now the plan Eren is undertaking... is based on his instincts isn't it? All his beliefs, all his hopes, all his dreams had been taken away and past despair, this is what had remained.

Fight and win.

Fight and live.

Or die trying.

\--

Levi figures it's a good couple hours he had, before he wakes up, alarmed. Swearing internally that the worst has finally happened. That son of a bitch Zeke has decided he wouldn't wait for Eren any longer and was going to make his move. Or maybe he'd been planning that all along. But as Levi's eyes quickly adjust to the darkness, Levi sees that is not the case. There is not disruption, or chaos to be heard outside his tent. And the weight against him was not an intent to rouse and warn him of disaster. Rather that weight... the very weight of their lives... is who they've both been waiting for. Levi sees within the grey, with some irritation amongst his relief.

"Fuck. What took you so long?"

Levi lies back down against his pillows, here Eren has also laid his head. His hair unbound and flowing beneath him, a lock across his cheek as his big, bright eyes peer over to Levi. The only light in this tent, Levi preferring the upper hand he has in the dark. Eren very much awake, in a curious reversal of attributes. Levi is still dead tired, but with Eren finally here, within his sight- some of the tension leaves him. Felt as such through his shoulders, Eren's hands gently stroking over them.

"I apologise for the delay sir. We had to wait for the approval of the masses. The revolution is in full swing. Darius Zhachary is dead. We should have less problems here on out."

So goes Eren's report, firm and to the point. Unlike his touch that moves to cup Levi's face as Eren leans forward to softly kiss him over the lips. Eren's lips as soft as the kiss, as soft as Levi remembers. Levi kisses Eren back, far more roughly than intended. Hungrily, as he'd been dying out here practically all by himself.

The kiss grows longer, more heated, as do their bodies grinding against each other's beneath the covers. Levi wondering when Eren had snuck beneath them. When he'd been asleep huh, Levi very much alert with each second Eren's tongue slides against his, and his thick thighs straddle about his waist as Eren's gasps and moans are swallowed by Levi's insatiable appetite.

Levi settles back against his pillows, sitting up a bit as Eren draws back. The blankets falling back with him, as Eren begins to undress before him. Helping Levi out from his black sweater, one he had once borrowed before, but probably can't any longer. Levi eyeing the length of his torso, his trailing legs. He feels as Eren's long dark hair tickles his chest as Eren kisses down his body, from his neck to his hard stomach, to his lap. Pulling down at his sweats, a smile Levi doesn't mind and has missed almost tugging at the corner of Eren's lips as he recognises all of the Captain's nightwear. Nostalgic suddenly. Familiar of it all the most, is Levi's big and hard cock waiting for him. Eren leans forwards to kiss at it, licking up the length to the tip, about to suck on it when Levi asks-

"That all you got to say to me?"

Eren glances up at Levi, amazed at the interruption. Almost curious.

His breath fans across the tip of Levi's cock, his hot exposed skin as Eren licks his lips, replying.

"Yes, Captain."

Levi shuddering as Eren's gaze flickers away from him, back down to his cock. Anticipatory, for Eren to resume what he was doing, Levi is also amazed as Eren dips back down to kiss and lick at his shaft some more, almost teasingly as he asks,

"Don't you have something to say to me sir?" 

"Like what?" Levi asks, wondering if he was too cheeky earlier, and that's why Eren was getting after him. When did he learn to be so coy? Every second is torture, as Eren's sweet lips, his hot wet tongue tastes at him but doesn't taste him. Levi is certain he's going to give Eren a whole taste once this banter is over and done with.

Levi swallows back a groan as Eren's fingers reach up to join his mouth, caressing on the other side, cupping his balls.

He feels every word as Eren elaborates.

"Aren't you going to tell me how Zeke has been doing?"

Had it not been for Eren's exposed body. His silky hair brushing up against Levi's toned thighs, his pink nipples perked, his plump ass raised up the lower Eren brought himself to kiss at his cock, then Levi's erection might have wilted then and there at the mention of that damn ape.

"Hey Eren. Why do we need to talk about your shitfuck brother when we're about to fuck?"

Eren is frowning up at him, in a pout that Levi both does and doesn't recognise. His cock growing bigger at the sight of it. Especially since it means Eren rises up enough Levi can see his nipples he'd been feeling on occasion.

"Captain Levi! You know it's important! If his health is in too much of a decline we cannot proceed with the Rumbling. He's long past his time. Sir, I do not understand why you cannot answer this simple question for me if you want me to give you head."

Fuck. Underhanded (a tad literal with how Eren's hand was moving) and straight up handing out threats now. Where had Eren learnt all this? Levi will only take some responsibility.

"Fine," Levi says, more than pissed off, and he'd be more impressed if Zeke wasn't the damn topic. Levi's gut churning as he spits out, "That ape, to my knowledge, is well enough that he can shit by himself in the woods at least once a day. Happy now?"

Given how Eren had been so far, Levi had expected him to get huffy at him for being an asshole about this. But Eren is smiling at him, too softly and earnest. Levi's cock rising up beneath Eren's touch and the turn of his lips. How was it that Eren no matter what is always so cute?

Eren has risen up enough, while pumping in both his hands, Levi's cock- to lean forward to give Levi a kiss on the cheek.

Satisfied with his answer, Levi left to wonder about that. Where Eren's graciousness for him begins and where does it end? Levi doesn't want to bother with that thought anymore either as Eren lowers himself back down and finally takes his Captain's cock into his mouth. Eagerly moaning and sucking around it, as if the wait from their brief spat was more than he could bear too, not just Levi. Levi is determined to give Eren what he wants, given how long they've both had to wait. He thrusts his hips up and his cock deep down Eren's throat. His soft wet tongue coaxing him, padding the underside of his dick down its way. Levi grunting as he fists his fingers in Eren's silky hair, the locks long and threading through his clenching fingers. Levi remembering the first time he'd touched them, he'd not been fucking Eren, though it didn't help make him not want to. Plaguing his every fantasy then after until the first time. Their first time together. Eren as beautiful as he been then, even now.

Adorable, his eyes shut tight as he diligently sucks Levi's cock. Wanting to pleasure and please him. Levi shudders, cumming thickly in what feels like what has been too long already. Usually when they're apart for so long Levi will masturbate at the thought of Eren, to have some momentary relief, but here he'd been too stressed out. Pent up. It feels like every tension really is leaving his body in these few moments he shoots it all out, Eren gulping Levi's cum up greedily. Licking at the spurting tip as the hot cum gets over his face, his mouth, his chest. Eren panting and whining for more as he finally has it all.

Levi swearing as he looks around for a spare towel, a clean rag, to wipe off the mess he's made on Eren's face. Blissed out, his eyes glazed over in fulfilled pleasure though Levi has yet to truly fill him as he desires. Eren thinking about it from the taste, and feel, and heat of Levi's cum on his skin as his thighs tremble, his legs part, his hard cock wet yet not released is slapped to his flat belly. Levi gets back onto the bed with the found washing cloth, intending to clean Eren up. But first he can't help but tilt Eren's face up to have a better look. Of his ejaculation marring Eren's smooth and pretty skin. Eren looking over at him, a touch too demurely. His long eyelashes fluttering, blinking away some of the cum, falling over his vision. His gaze even brighter, the longer he realises Levi's gaze has been on him. Something Levi has always worried Eren would come to resent, to revile. That Levi's curiosity is coveting admiring possessive wonder. Because even with cum all over his face, Eren is still painfully beautiful. No matter how dirty Eren is, he is always frighteningly beautiful to Levi. More beautiful than anything in this world.

Levi cleans up Eren's face, Eren's eyes shutting tight as he does so. Levi tossing the rag aside to be dealt with later. Eren gasping in both surprise and delight as Levi cups his face this time and kisses him, thoroughly and roughly, not liking to taste himself but enjoying that his taste is all over Eren. Their heated kiss breaks into full pecks, their lips pressing to the other's again again, before Eren bumps his nose to Levi's, nuzzling it as he laughs.

"I missed you too sir."

"Oh? I don't recall saying anything about that."

Eren's smile both captivates and twists Levi's thumping heart.

"It's what I wanted you to say to me, but I suppose your body did a better job than your mouth."

Damn. Eren really wasn't pulling his punches tonight. While he has a point, Levi can't overlook the other shit. Being Eren's superior, and also-

"Can't say I agree. I think you deserve a better welcome than that. It can't have been easy breaking out to get here, with that rag tag team of brats strung along with ya, ain't that the truth?"

Eren isn't falling for it entirely, but Levi never said he was adept at speaking, just that he could be chatty when he wanted to be.

"Sir, it sounds like you want me to feel like... I've walked in your shoes with this new experience... is that so?"

"You saw right through me. So it isn't just your body that's grown huh?" Levi quips.

Eren would have been flushed from the off mark compliment, especially when they're snuggling against each other like they are, but Levi had barely started that sentence when he'd begun to grope Eren's very large and always tempting ass.

"Captain!"

"You saw that coming too didn't you?"

Before Eren can angrily retort, Levi is hard again and Eren has still yet to-

"Oi. It's time. You want to cum too don't you?"

There's a delightful thrum in his breast, and along his dick as he watches Eren's flustered face unfold, as Eren can't help but hold a hand over his mouth, a moan rising from him when Levi has reached to grip and feel at his still hard cock.

"Don't be shy Eren. Tell me how you want me to give it to you and we'll do it."

Eren is nodding, ceaseless in his surprises today as he slips reluctantly out from Levi's grasp by turning around and over onto his hands and knees instead of rolling onto his back as Levi knows Eren likes it the most. Eren juts back his big plump ass, baring it to Levi as he also spreads his legs, his wide hips apparent and will be more so once Levi gets his hands on them.

"Hey are you sure?"

Eren is almost shy as he glances back over his shoulder, "Yes sir. You really want to touch it don't you? You really missed seeing it didn't you?"

Levi's whole mouth fills with saliva as he feels like all the blood from his brain has rushed down to his pulsing cock as Eren lowers his torso, his ass lifting up higher as his hands reach back to spread the cheeks and present his tight, ready to be fucked hole to Levi.

"I've already cleaned and prepared myself for you sir. I'm happy you want to welcome me back but... I want to welcome you too Captain Levi."

If there's anyone out near their tent they can definitely hear Levi swearing, then Eren moaning loudly as Levi isn't going to argue with that. His palms press, and his fingers squeeze at Eren's cute ass, groping and kneading it as he pushes his cock out, steadily entering Eren's wet hole. Levi thinking most satisfyingly that he isn't the only one to touch himself while they're separated, Eren too had-

On imagining that combined with his large hard cock getting sucked up by Eren's tight asshole, Levi also moans. Low and nowhere near as loud as Eren who for once is not trying to cover or stifle up the amount of noise he's making. Not only those near their tent, but the whole campsite can probably hear him. Levi realising belatedly, that's right, there's no need to hide it here. Even if fate has shackled Eren, it has not imprisoned them. In a way here, at this turning point that will determine freedom not only for themselves but for this world, here they are free.

Levi's hands full of Eren's plump ass, hitch up the cheeks in a bruising hold as he grunts above Eren, plunging his cock back and forth, deeper, and further with each thrust inside Eren's welcoming hole. Eren's ramming his ass back onto Levi's cock in turn, their pace steady, matching in its frenzy as Eren strives to take Levi as deep as he can inside him. His hands fisting, clutching at the bedding beneath him as he tilts his head back, his long hair swaying with each slap of their flesh. Eren is hot and tight all around him, but Levi is determined this time to make Eren cum first before he unloads inside him. Enough bruises left on Eren's ass, and the backs of his thighs, mounting as Levi continues to mount Eren. 

Levi moves his grip to Eren's wide hips, them rolling back to help his plush ass suck up Levi's large and throbbing cock. Eren's whole body throbbing as he desperately fucks back against Levi. His legs spreading wider as his voice pitches and his toes curl. Levi's cock knocking up against that sweet spot inside him that makes Eren just as sweet, sweeter. Levi stretches his body, pressing his toned stomach to Eren's dipping, sweat dripping back. To kiss at the back of his neck, biting at it, Eren cries out but doesn't cum. Levi tsking as he knows what's really the hold up.

He slams his cock inside Eren's asshole a couple more times in this position. It's not bad at all, Eren on his hands and knees for him, showing off one of his best features, offering it up to Levi, for his Captain's satisfaction. But Levi knows to Eren, the way it feels good, the best, is when-

"Ah! Ah! _Ahn! Oh!_ Captain! _Captain Levi!_ My Captain!"

Eren is being fucked while lying on his back, and they're face to face. Levi likes it best like this too, Eren's legs spread out before him, his thighs clamped about his hips as Levi can see from his cock sliding in and out of Eren's wonderfully tight hole, across his hard cock slapped to his belly full from Levi, to his perked nipples, then his soft mouth. His parted gasps and pleasured moans. His moist big green eyes, pretty, so pretty. Eren's beautiful face, overwhelmed in pleasure as Levi grips Eren's wide hips and fucks his asshole relentlessly, filling him just as so. Like this, Levi realises his mistake in this as well, rectifying it immediately. Looking at Eren's lovely face, his gaze solely on him, feeling his gentle hands folded over his as Levi rocks his cock deep inside him repeatedly. Eren repeatedly taking him in wanting him as close as he can be-

Eren won't cum until-

Levi gets to see it, Eren's face as he cums.

A sight for sore eyes. Truly.

Eren wouldn't cum until he felt Levi's cum inside him, Levi coming into him not enough for that.

Levi would chuckle, if he wasn't so high from his climax, Eren too. His chest heaving, as he blinks away some tears, wiping at them. Levi's fingertips catching them from Eren's fingertips as he twines his fingers with Eren's, their paired rings glistening beneath the magnitude of their love like the stars they cannot see above. The night longer than the soon to be arriving day.

Levi's palm pressed to Eren's as they both lean forth to the other to meet again, to kiss.

Levi peppering Eren's face in kisses, causing him to giggle, turning his head away so Levi will also kiss and suck at his neck. His breasts too, surely not his intention. Levi rolling a nipple beneath his tongue as his hands fondle Eren's cum loaded ass.

Eren's fingers stroking through his sweat slick hair. He feels Eren press a kiss to the top of it, as he sighs happily, contentedly. Levi rests atop Eren, both huddled in the embrace of the other. Eren's legs still spread and dangling past his. His thick thighs still box Levi in. Levi wondering if he's had enough rest, and despite his age given the fortunate circumstances, he'll be able to get it up again soon for his beloved.

As Levi contemplates this, they make out some more. Mouths drawing away as their heads rest back against the pillows. Their hot sweat, making the furthered night seem colder than it is. 

Levi is sure once they get to sleep, he'll have the most well rested sleep he's had in ages, since the last time they met and were able to lie together like this.

Until then,

Eren's tone is more pleased than it is incredulous.

Feeling Levi's hardening cock against his throbbing thigh, his husband's hand back on his throbbing ass.

"No way, you want to have another round darling?"

"Yeah. I haven't heard enough of you calling my name, how about it Eren?"

Like Levi had before for him, Eren uses his body to answer.

\--

Levi had not been sure what the morning would bring, but he'd not been expecting this.

It's honestly like his birthday had come early, but instead of the usual feast Eren would make for him (the reunion sex they'd had last night definitely as good as the birthday sex they've had together previously), what's on the menu today aside from pancakes and sausage is Zeke's abject misery. Obvious in his subdued manner as he doesn't try to engage Levi in his usual nervous chipper raillery. He doesn't even try to engage Eren in it either even though he'd been pestering Levi about it all these weeks. When Eren would be here. When would they finally meet. Eren, Eren, Eren. Eren is finally here before him but frankly, from Zeke's expression- you'd think he'd just returned from an expedition outside the walls.

Levi hadn't even given thought to this last night, but surely if everyone else heard Eren moaning like a slut as Levi had fucked him relentlessly all night. Then, there'd be no reason Zeke would be exempt from that.

Honestly, it was almost like all the stress and bullshit Levi had gone through having to watch this fucker before Eren's arrival was worth it. He'd been so stressed out he'd rarely ate or drank, faking it when Zeke was around so Zeke would fucking trust to drink the damn water but Levi wasn't trusting that. He wasn't trusting anyone but himself on the matter. With Eren back he can trust in Eren too to make sure it's prepared proper and nothing's poisoned. Personally speaking, for Zeke they should just poison him and be done with it. 

With Eren, Levi can actually drink his tea carefully now, his hand holding the cup like he typically does in better company as they have breakfast around the campfire. Eren passing Zeke a cup of tea. Levi almost scoffing because Zeke isn't giving Eren any complaints about how it isn't coffee; like he had to him weeks ago. Levi doubts Eren would poison (least at this moment and ruin his own objectives) his brother's tea, but from how Zeke receives the cup, and can't even bear to look at Eren. His heartbreak as apparent as his anguish; the tea might as well be poisoned to him.

Levi is in the best mood he's been all month, all these years, since that day Eren told him he was going to cross that sodding ocean and pull all this crazy ass shit Levi knew he'd have to put up a performance to help get Eren through it all. When he'd apologised (uh in his own way, as mentioned he's not the best with words) to Eren for how roughly he'd treated him in Marley, Eren had simply shrugged it off. His body would heal, and they had to put on a show for the others didn't they? If they want this plan to succeed...

It's annoying that Zeke is crucial to this plan, but for now, Levi will believe in this plan. He'll trust Eren... up until that moment Eren can't get back up on his own. Should that time come, Levi will be there to drag him back up out of the mess he's surely gotten himself into. So long as it was by his own will, his own desire that drove him there. Be it the brink of ruin, the end of the world. No matter what. Even at that time, there will still be nothing more beautiful on this earth to him than his Eren.

Right now too.

That truth holds, 

But also.

The delicious breakfast his wife has prepared this morning for them, their extremely loud (on account of Eren) and passionate lovemaking last night, and Zeke's misery that will no doubt continue on for many days to come.

Levi doesn't think he could be any happier about anything.

Fuck, if the revolution failed and the masses of Paradi came at them for being a sham, Levi is certain he is ready. Swords at hand. Even with the damn Beast Titan in the equation. Hell, throw in the Armored Titan and the Colossal Titan too. Levi will defeat them all for Eren's sake. Eren had been fretting with him last night when they'd been drifting off to sleep that perhaps the act was too convincing, and that Mikasa and Armin were scared to be on his side anymore. Because of Zeke they were concerned that Eren was being controlled by him... or even the First King. Levi had knocked his knuckles to Eren's noggin, and kissed his brow promptly afterwards as he told him he doubted they'd ever abandon him, they'd come around. Sooner or later. And if they didn't, when the time was right he'd kick the sense back into them. Do now, explain later. Right? Eren gave him more than a kiss for such a considerate and thought out answer. What a wonderful husband he has.

That's right, with Eren back at his side he can't get any happier than this.

Is what he's thinking, Levi knowing, he should have known he's a damn fool. For Eren had made him into one; as Eren leans forward after refilling Levi's cup of tea and kisses him softly, then deeply over the mouth right in front of Zeke.

Zeke's absolutely horrified expression then-

Levi is still chuckling to himself about it that night, as they prepare for bed. Eren snuggling up against him, curious once more but more so content that Levi's usually bad temper has been not bad at all.

Eren doesn't bother to ask about it. Instead he smiles back at Levi who is more than happy to kiss such a beautiful smile.


End file.
